Charlotte Roselei
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Briar |age= 27 |birthday= September 18th |sign= Virgo |height= 171 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Blue |hair= Blond |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Blue Rose |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 3 |jva= Yuu Kobayashi |eva= Colleen Clinkenbeard }} |chapter= }} is a noblewoman of House Roselei and the captain of Clover Kingdom's Blue Rose squad of the Magic Knights. She is the human host for the elf Charla. Appearance Charlotte is a tall young woman, blue eyes and long blond hair that is braided. She usually keeps her hair tied back into a bun, with only a single lone braid hanging down on the left side of her face. She is normally seen wearing her armor, which consists of several layers and pieces: She wears a fancy decorated helmet that has a single fin protruding from the top, resembling a shark fin. For her top, she wears a black one piece undershirt, which extends out to her hands and act as sleeveless gloves. On top of that, she wears a decorated armored breastplate, an armored collar plate, as well as gauntlets on her arms. For her bottom, she wears a short blue skirt underneath a longer leather-like skirt. Her white trousers are tucked into her thigh-high black socks, which have leather cuffs at the ends. She wears shin armor as well as armored boots. Her grimoirse is stored inside a brown leather pouch that is attached to a strap on her waist on her right side. She finishes off her look with a long, flowing blue cape that reaches down to her ankles, along with the Blue Rose robe, secured at the center of her chest with a buckle that shows their squad's insignia. On rare occasions, she is seen wearing a formal dress. While possessed by Charla, two tattoos appear on Charlotte's cheeks and her ears become pointed. Gallery Charlotte as Magic Knight.png|Charlotte as a Magic Knight Charlotte dress.png|Charlotte's first dress for the Star Awards Festival Charlotte new dress.png|Charlotte's second dress for the Star Awards Festival Elf Charlotte.png|Charlotte possessed by Charla Charlotte - Quartet Knights.png|Charlotte in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Charlotte is cold and has an apparent dislike towards men; however, she has a secret crush on Yami. Although she tries to hide this fact. Biography Charlotte was born into House Roselei. As a child, she is cursed so that on her eighteenth birthday, she and her family will be trapped in a cage of time. Charlotte resolves to become strong enough to break the curse herself and later joins the Blue Rose squad. However, she fails to break the curse in time, and as Charlotte surrenders to the overflowing magic, Yami Sukehiro cuts through the briars and chastises her for relying only on herself. At that point, the curse is broken and dissolves because Yami stole her heart. After defeating a foreign invasion, Charlotte returns to the Royal Capital with Julius Novachrono and other captains of the Magic Knights. They are welcomed with joy and cheers from the Noble Region's citizens. Several months later, she attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam and afterwards requests Yuno and passes on Asta to join her squad. When Sol Marron is invited as one of the honorary Magic Knights to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony, Charlotte accompanies her subordinate. At the end of the ceremony, Charlotte attends the celebratory banquet that Julius had prepared for the guests of the ceremony. Sol finds it amusing when some of the other knights begin fighting, but Charlotte reprimands her for such behavior. Sol laughs again when Asta and Leopold Vermillion rush out to defend the Royal Capital, and this time Charlotte agrees. Fuegoleon Vermillion orders the Blue Roses to the east, and Sol creates an earthen golem to carry her and Charlotte. Once there, they are surrounded by corpses, which disgust the women, but they resolve to destroy the corpses anyway. Charlotte destroys several of the corpses with Corpse-Hunting Briar Trees. Once all the corpses are defeated, Valtos teleports the Magic Knight sqauds to location hundreds of miles from the city. Combining their magic, the Magic Knights quickly return to the city and come to the rescue of Leopold, Asta, and Noelle Silva. After the Eye of the Midnight Sun members escape with the kidnapped Asta, Charlotte watches Mimosa try to save Fuegoleon and later helps the others restore the capital. Later when Julius returns with George and Asta, Charlotte reports on what the enemy objective was. After everything, Charlotte and Sol return to their headquarters, promising to become stronger. In a cave outside of Nairn, Charlotte, Nozel Silva, and Jack the Ripper arrive to save Yami from the combined attack of Rhya, Vetto, and Fana. She squares off against Rhya, who promises to take her to a bar should he win. Like the others Charlotte is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht. Not to be shown up, Charlotte declares that it should be the captains who finish off the Eye of the Midnight Sun. However, when Patolli's mana starts overflowing, she realizes the danger that they are in. The captains stare in stunned silence as the Third Eye seal Patolli's mana and retreat, and Charlotte realizes that they were outclassed. At Julius' request, Charlotte attends a meeting of the captains. She questions why William Vangeance is arriving late, which William dismisses. As the captains get impatient and worry that Julius forgot about them, Marx Francois contacts them and requests that they come down to the dungeon. There, the captives Catherine and George reveal that Gueldre Poizot is the traitor. Gueldre denies this accusation and tries to escape with his Permeation Magic. As the captains fight Gueldre's Invisible Soldiers, Charlotte declares that he cannot be allowed to flee because of how strong his magic is. After Asta dispels Gueldre's magic, Rill Boismortier quickly ends the fight since the other captains' magic threatened to destroy the building. Charlotte then denounces Gueldre as 55a coward and as a traitor. The captains watch as Marx displays Gueldre's memories. Julius demands that they keep the incident a secret and investigate their own squads, before they go their separate ways. At Julius' request, Charlotte attends the Star Awards Festival. Before the ceremony, Charlotte is sitting and draws the attention of Balman, who decides to make her his partner for the night. When she ignores him, he grabs her arm and asks if she knows who he is, and she then restrains him and his attendants with Briar Magic and asks if he knows who she is. She chastises Balman, while Sol cheers her on. Sol forces Charlotte into a dress she found, and when the people nearby compliment her, Charlotte and Sol threaten them. Charlotte thinks to herself that she cannot allow the other captains see her like this, when Yami arrives and greets her. She struggles to keep her composure in his company. Vanessa Enoteca calls out to Yami, and when she and Charlotte see each other, they become envious of the other, so Vanessa challenges her to a drinking contest. Charlotte begins to refuse but Sol accepts for her captain. Charlotte is surprised when Vanessa passes out from one drink, and when she cannot finish one drink, Yami finishes it for her. She blushes and then passes out. As the ceremony begins, Sol tries to wake her captain, and Julius wonders why Charlotte is not onstage. After the ceremony, Charlotte changes into her uniform and accompanies Yami to meet the other captains. Mereoleona Vermillion shows up and grabs Yami, and Charlotte thinks it is appropriate for him, when she herself is grabbed. They are then carried to Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail to train with the Crimson Lion squad. Having sobered, Charlotte heads out first with Yami and uses her Briar Magic to dodge the falling lava. After reaching the summit, Charlotte stands next to Yami and witnesses Mereoleona evade and punch Asta midair. Charlotte joins the other women in the hot spring. When Mereoleona offers her sake, Charlotte refuses, not wanting to be both naked and drunk. After thinking about Yami being naked in the other bath, Charlotte blushes and faints, so Sol pulls her out of the water and tries to cool her off. Several days after the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Charlotte is drinking tea when she receives an alert from Marx Francois that Julius is fighting Patolli. Later that night, she is possessed by Charla and travels to the Royal Capital, where she confronts Yami. Battle Prowess Magic *'Briar Magic': Charlotte uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate briars. *'Creation Magic': Charlotte uses this form of magic to create objects made out of briars. Corpse hunting briar trees.png|link=Corpse-Hunting Briar Tree|Corpse-Hunting Briar Tree *'Reinforcement Magic': Charlotte uses this form of magic to increase her physical abilities. Mana Skin Charlotte.png|link=Mana Skin|Mana Skin Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a noblewoman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Charlotte possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Patolli, the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, states that Charlotte is very powerful. Equipment *'Grimoire': Charlotte possesses a grimoire that contains various briar-based spells. She is able to summon a briar-like whip from it, which she uses with her Briar Magic. Charlotte grimoire.png|Charlotte's grimoire Fights *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted Events *War Merits Conferment Ceremony *The Undead Invasion *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp Relationships Yami Sukehiro Charlotte loves Yami Sukehiro since he saved her from her childhood curse. However, she tries to keep it secret from everyone, and it has led to some jealousy of Vanessa Enoteca. Notable Quotes * Trivia *Charlotte's favorite things are the garden in her private residence during quiet times and Yami (she hates almost all men except for him). *Charlotte ranked tenth in the first popularity poll and eighteenth in the second. *Charlotte's grimoire design is the background for Volume 11's cover. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Charlotte is the most beautiful woman. **Charlotte is the third smartest captain. *Charlotte's history bears resemblance to the fairy tale [[Wikipedia:Sleeping Beauty|''Sleeping Beauty]], or Little Briar Rose. References Navigation es:Charlotte Roselei fr:Charlotte Roselei Category:Nobles Category:Captains